Luporum Amorem:  The Love Of The Wolves
by wolfgirl4554
Summary: My first story, features wrong boy-who-lived, smart Harry, slash, and Sirius not in Azkaban. If you don't like these things don't read. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. PLease review.
1. Chapter 1

**Luporum Amorem: The Love Of The Wolves**

**Prologue:**

It was Halloween; Lord Voldemort was walking down the street in Godric's Hallow. His spy Wormtail was watching the Potter brats, twins Evander and Harrison. His loyal follower, Bellatrix Lestrange, was taking care of the Longbottom boy, Neville. He entered the home of the Potter's, sneering at Wormtail he drawled, "Where are they?" "U-u-up-p-s-stairs, i-in t-the n-nur-rs-s-er-ry, M-my L-lord." Wormtail simpered. He walked upstairs into the nursery, sneering at the red wallpaper with golden lions on it. He turned to the two cribs in the middle of the room; Evander and Harrison were written in elegant script on the cribs. Evander was a chubby, red haired, hazel eyed, boy who had woken up and started screaming. Harrison however was quiet, had messy black hair, Avada Kedavra emerald eyes, which as he watched turned red, brown, then blue. 'A metamorphmagus, this must be the child who will vanquish me.' Lord Voldemort thought pointing his wand at Harrison and speaking clearly said, "Avada Kedavra." The spell suddenly bounced off a golden shield with wolves etched on it, and rebounded onto it's caster as well as causing a piece of ceiling to fall. The only signs that Lord Voldemort was defeated was a pile of ash, a robe, and his wand, also a wolf shaped burn on Harrisons left hip and a cut in the shape of an L on Evander's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you people who reviewed, favorited or story alerted my story! **

_Title of a book or flashback_ /** animal tongue **/ spell or charm

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

4 years after Dumbledore pronounced Evander as the boy-who-lived.

A young boy no more than 5 years old, but looked like he was 3 because of how small and lithe he was, quietly crept down the stairs went into the fireplace and after grabbing and throwing down some Floo powder yelled "Black Manor." He then proceeded to go to the Black family library, and read about all of the different knowledge about charms, transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. When the clock chimed 9, Harry snuck into the kitchens and made a breakfast feast. He then turned to the house elf, Tippy.

"When it's time for breakfast, come and get me in the library, alright?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Yes, sir Tippy will be glad to." The hose elf replied excitedly.

"Thank you, Tippy."

Harry was engrossed in a book called _Dark Curses and How to Deflect Them_. When he suddenly heard a voice say, **"ssstupid human sss how dare they be sssso clossse to my nessst,"** looking down he saw a long black snake with white diamond pattern on its head.

**"I'm sssory I did not know I wasss clossse to your nessst." **The snake looked shocked

**"You ssspeak human?" **

** "Ssspeak what, fair serpent?" **

Thesnake nodded then slithered away silently. He read for a while longer sitting in the window seat near the front of the library.

"Harry!" his ½ werewolf best friend,Stelian Raul Lupin-Black yelled. He then felt something slam into him making him almost hit his head as his book slip out of his lap.

"Stelian Raul Lupin-Black** The sssnakesss tongue human only two othersss have posssssesssssed sssuch a gift." **

** "I'm speaking parseltongue"** Harry said astonished.

** "yesss"** the snake stated. Looking like it was grinning.

**"amazzzing, can you not tell anyone elssse, it would be bad for my pack if thisss got out."** Harry hissed back. The!" his dad, Sirius Lupin-Black or Padfoot, and Harry's godmother yelled, "What have we told you about running in the house!"

"Sorry dad!" Stelian yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah." Padfoot muttered.

"Calm down, we've done worse things in this house than Stelian and Harry could ever do." Remus Lupin-Black, Moony consoled his husband.

"Thanks papa!" Stelian yelled oddly hyper for the early morning.

"Who gave him the sugar and/or chocolate?" Harry demanded eyes wide. Then Harry wrapped his arms around his bouncing, hyper friend amused. "He reminds me of an overexcited puppy" he mused out loud.

"He gets it from this one" Moony said pointing to Padfoot, who had stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Sorry pup." Pads said.

"We have to help papa with his furry little problem!" Stelian yelled.

"Oh, okay" Harry stated a bit disappointed.

Tippy popped in at that moment, "It's time for breakfast masters and young masters."

"Okay, Tippy, we'll take breakfast in the informal dinning room." Padfoot told the house elf in a kind voice.

_**Later after the moon has risen around nine-thirty at night.**_

Harry had come down the stairs when he felt somebody was talking about him. He heard James, Lily, and Dumbledore discussing how to get rid of him. Harry listened in on them closely wondering why they didn't put up wards or a silenco.

"We could give him to Petunia, she wants to have more children but can't," Lily stated, "The only problem is that they don't like magic."

"We could give him to pads and moony, they love having him over so why not?" James asked.

"No, he must go to Petunia's she well raise him along with her son." Dumbledore said in his my-decision-is-final-voice. By this time Harry's blood was boiling, so he crept swiftly and silently to his room casting a non-verbal and wandless packing, shrinking, and featherlight charms. He then silently flooed to back to Black manor willing to take his chance with two territorial werewolves and a angry dog animagus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all my loyal story fans. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal tongue**/ spell or charm.

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Ginny or Cho would be nothing more than acquaintances. **_

LAST TIME: _He then silently flooed to back to Black manor willing to take his chance with two territorial werewolves and an angry dog animagus._

Harry then silently crept out of the fireplace; he looked around cautiously, straining his ears. There he heard a small yip and a howl, they were home still. He then called Tippy and told her to please place his bag in his room, and were was Sirius, Remus, and Stelian at currently. He walked cautiously down stairs gathering his magic, as so to be prepared for anything.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he went to the big cast iron door, he asked Magic to open the door then to close and lock it behind him. Magic complied and soon he was in the room he caught sight of the 2 wolves and big grim-like dog. Thinking and acting quickly he transformed into a black wolf. He then greeted his Alpha, Moony, his Beta and mate, Padfoot, and their pup, Stelian. After greeting them Harry and Stelian played until morning.

_**After the sun has risen and the transformation has been reversed. **_

Harry transformed back and used his magic to heal himself and Stelian, not noticing how Padfoot watched him with his mouth open as he healed both him and Moony as well.

"W-w-what? H-h-how?" Padfoot stuttered.

"I asked Magic to let me in last night, then to close the door behind me. I then used my magic to transform into my wolf form, and this morning to transform back and also heal everyone." Harry said softly. He thought for a second, "can we keep this a secret I don't feel like being yelled at this morning for being better at magic then Evan."

Sirius looked shocked, "Why would you be yelled at for being better than Evan in magic."

"Because he's the boy-who-lived and I'm just Boy, at my house." The last part Harry rushed out afraid to be kicked out of his safe haven.

Remus had heard the last part and he was pissed. "What did you say!" he yelled his eyes turning amber.

"I get yelled at for being better at magic than Evan." Harry explained softly.

"Dad, Papa can we adopt Harry?" Stelian asked.

"Yes we are going to adopt him, Prongs and Lily have no idea the shit storm they just unleashed." Padfoot said darkly, showing just why he was fit to bear the last name Black.

"Oooh, dad looks really angry, should we run and warn them about what the unleashed?" Stelian asked.

"No, let's see what they plan to do first." Harry softly replied.

"Hey who healed all of us?" Stelian asked confused.

"Um, I did, is that ok?" Harry said timidly and cautiously.

"THAT'S IT, WE'RE ADOPTING YOU NO IF AND OR BUTS!" Moony yelled his eyes amber and glinting with bloodlust.

"Should we warn them now, because I can't ever remember seeing papa this angry?" Stelian asked, a little worried for the Potters.

"Now we should warn them." Harry stated.

"No you're not going, alone that is, we are all going to go and adopt you or we are going to do some very permanent damage to their little Evander." Padfoot said with an insane glint in his eye.

_**After getting dressed, eating, and flooing to Potter manor.**_

"JAMES, LILLY, I KNOW YOU'RE HOME GET OUT HERE!" Moony yelled, eyes amber.

"Hey, moony how was last night." James said breezing in carelessly.

"Fine, until your son showed up, did you know he's a natural animagus?" Padfoot asked breezily.

"No I wasn't aware Evander was a natural animagus, in fact I didn't know he even left." Lilly said joining the conversation.

"Not Evander, Harry." Moony ground out.

"What about the little squib?" Evander asked.

The "little squib" in question waved his hand and Evander had the ears, nose, and tail of a pig. This in turn made Evander yell, Lilly fuss over him, and James's face to go red, and Harry think 'oh, shit'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be gay. Also Fred and Sirius would be alive.**_

LAST TIME: _The "little squib" in question waved his hand and Evander had the ears, nose, and tail of a pig. This in turn made Evander yell, Lilly fuss over him, and James's face to go red, and Harry think 'oh, shit'._

"Prongsie!" Padfoot yelled. Which made James calm down, Sirius also undid the tail, ears and, nose from Evander.

"We are going to adopt Harry." Moony stated in his no-nonsense- this-is-what-is-going-to-happen voice.

James smirked cruelly, "No, Stupefy." Remus went down, five seconds later Sirius was down as well. Before James or Lily could stun anyone else a golden shield with wolves pacing angrily on it was in front of harry who was shielding stelian with his body. Before anyone could get used to the shield a beautiful woman appeared dressed in gold.

Harry twisted his fist over his heart and bowed to her, "Nice to see you again, Great Mother Isis."

"Hello, Harry and how many times do I have to tell you to drop the formalities, I am your grandmother. Oh, who's your friend, Harry" Isis said, smiling warmly.

"This is Stelian Lupin-Black, I'm guessing Anubis sent you, or maybe Set?"

"Yes, Harry it's time to go. Don't worry Stelian, I will return him in time for Hogwarts."

"Deal." Stelian said. Before they left though Harry kissed Stelian, gave James and Evander antlers, Lily a horn in the middle of her forehead, much like a unicorns.

_**AFTER TRAVELING TO THE OTHERWORLD.**_

"HEY, UNCLE SET!" Harry yelled, causing five people to drop huge stacks of paper work, and three people to drop huge, heavy, and ancient tomes of books on their feet. Owls and other miscellaneous birds started flying around and screeching adding to the chaos in the room.

"Hello Harry, thank you for creating a bit of chaos to help my headache." The god Set stated simply.

"No problem. Your rooms were too neat and organized for the god of chaos, destruction, and storms."

The god snorted, "These imbeciles seem to be under the impression that the neater my rooms are the less I will want to hex them, when the opposite is true."

"They never claimed to be smart; can you teach me more about potions and dueling later?" Harry asked the last part timidly.

"Of course I will, I don't trust anyone else to teach my favorite nephew." Set stated simply as if insulted.

Harry lunched himself at his uncle, murmuring, "Thank you" over and over and over. Set looked and felt shocked for a moment, and then he was furious.

"I'm going to kill them and that meddling old coot." He growled out, his eyes were red a sign that he was Pissed.

"Ummm, Uncle Set? Are you okay?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah, kid, just got a little angry there." He stated, hugging harry closer he murmured, "Hey kid go bug Osiris, he needs to take a break, OK?"

Harry gave him a smile. "Ok, Uncle Set." Harry then squeezed him one more time then set off down the maze-like hallways.

"Um, sir, why are you so angry? The boy looks and smells ok to Me." a random servant asked Set.

"I am angry because he is the only child that all the gods consented to make in the past five million years, and he was emotionally/mentally abused and maybe physically abused as well. By the mortal family we placed him in. I am going to tell the others we need to unbind his powers." Set stated now calming down.

"Yes, sir, should I call for a meeting." the servant said a little angry himself, 'children are meant to be cherished.'

_**Meanwhile with Harry and Osiris**_

"Hey Grandpa Osiris." Harry said. **"Hello fffair ssserpent."** Harry told the snakes on Osiris's crown.

"Greetings Harrison, how are you?" Osiris asked.

"Fine can you teach me charms and necromancy?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course, I will I am an expert on both after all." Osiris stated this as if saying the sky was blue.

Harry smiled, "Thank you Grandpa Osiris. I appreciate it." In a lowered voice he muttered "I'll show them I'm not a freak and worthy of a name."

"What did you say?" Osiris asked deadly calm. His eyes turned green instead of their normal brown.

"N-nothing" Harry stated. Set maybe the god of chaos, destruction, and storms, but NOBODY wanted to piss off the god of the dead.

"I am sorry child I did not mean to frighten you, but who told you that everyone needs to earn their name?" Osiris had a sneaking suspicion about who told him it but wanted it confirmed.

"James and Lily." Harry stated quietly.

Osiris breathed deeply trying to control his temper. "Harry, Bastet told me earlier she wanted to see you about some new clothes for you."

"Ok, see you grandpa." Harry said giving him another hug, then set off to Bastet's rooms.

After he left Osiris sat deep in thought. 'We need to unlock all of his powers, so he will survive and prosper.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**BengalDarknessTiger, Elfin69, momocolady, and 917brat: thank you for reviewing! Also please check out my poll, if I get no feedback the story will be postponed for a long time, or until I get data.**_

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be gay. Also Fred and Sirius would be alive.**_

LAST TIME: _After he left Osiris sat deep in thought. 'We need to unlock all of his powers, so he will survive and prosper.' _

"Auntie Bastet, Aunt Sekemet, Uncle Anubis?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Kit!" Bastet yelled happily.

"Hiya Harry." Sekemet smiled and said. "_Calm down_ Bastet, he can be your dress up doll _later_."

"Fine" Bastet pouted.

"Hullo Harry." Anubis said warmly.

"Hi, everyone." Harry bit his lip wondering how to phrase his next question. "Um, I was wondering if you guys could teach me some different subjects that I'll need later."

"Of course we will. I can teach you pureblood etiquette and fashion and how to blend in with non-magical people as well." Bastet said in her usual hyper active ways.

"I'll teach you about all magical creatures, and magical and non-magical weaponry and how to use them." Sekemet stated simply.

"I will teach you all about defense whether the spell is light or dark and how to defend your loved ones." Anubis stated then added, "Sekemet and I could be kind of like your personal trainer as well."

"Thank you" He murmured, and then he hugged all three of them. He felt Sekemet's eyes linger on him for a while longer than normal.

"We would do anything for you, Kit, _anything_." Bastet murmured into his ear, her fierce tone showing why you never, ever, in a million years get between a mother and her child.

"**We need to unlock him**" Bastet said to the other immortals in Ancient Egyptian.

"**We'll bring it up at the meeting tonight with the others, but we should get Osiris, Set, and Isis to agree first.**" Sekemet agreed.

"**Yes if we have those agreeing with us, they will have to agree. Although that'll be hard because the only thing they agreed on since 300 B.C. is the creation of Harry.**" Anubis added.

"I'm going to borrow harry for a bit, Bastet." Ma'at said as she landed after fling to Bastet's quarters.

"Nooo, I want to keep him for a little longer." Bastet whined holding Harry close to her.

Ma'at grinned and said, "If I can have him for five minutes you can have him for three hours."

Bastet thought it over, "Fine but I need to get his measurements for his clothes first."

"Alright let lose with your evil measuring tape." Ma'at stated jokingly.

"Auntie Ma'at is joking, right?" Harry asked Anubis, knowing he would get a straight answer.

"Mostly, the tape is not evil, but NEVER let Bastet take you shopping." Anubis replied.

"Why, does she break feather light charms?" Harry asked half-joking and half-scared.

"Yes, she actually does." Anubis said simply. Harry looked horrified at this, so he hurriedly said, "which is why she has her own magical and muggle fashion line." Anubis laughed at Harry's relived look.

"Come on Harry; step up here for just one quick minute." Bastet said in her sweet-as-sugar-on-candy-you-can-trust-me tone.

"Yes, Auntie Bastet." Harry said the tone working on him easily and quickly. When he stepped up on the raised platform her measuring tape flew around him getting all of his measurements in about three-and-a-half minutes. While she got to work on his new clothes, Ma'at flew them to her chambers.

"Hey squirt, I think I'm going to teach you how to fly and how to see past people's bullshit."

"Ok cousin Ma'at." Harry said then hugged her tightly.

"Jeeze kid, they not feed you. You're lighter than me." Ma'at said tone light masking her anger.

"They didn't feed me when I was bad, or steal the attention from Evander." Harry said something in Ma'at making him trust her.

"Oh, did anyone know about this?" Ma'at said tone the same except for the hint of steal was more pronounced.

"My uncles Padfoot and Moony and their son Stelian were going to adopt me, and I think Dumbledore knew as well." Harry stated quietly seeing the goddess of justice was mad as hell.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you people who reviewed. Also please check out my poll, if I get no feedback the story will be postponed for a long time, or until I get data.**_

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be gay. Also Remus and Sirius would be married.**_

LAST TIME: _"My uncles Padfoot and Moony and their son Stelian were going to adopt me, and I think Dumbledore knew as well." Harry stated quietly seeing the goddess of justice was mad as hell._

'That bastard! I am going to torture him slowly then give him to Set.' Ma'at thought viciously unaware that her aura was leaking out of her.

"Aunt Ma'at are you okay." Harry asked giving her a hug.

"Yes, child I am fine you merely startled me. Now why don't you find Thoth I believe he can teach you Runes and Arithmancy?"

"Ok." He said hugging her once more and left to go to the library. He has a great sense of direction. Soon he was at the library and found Thoth amid a stack of Arithmancy books.

"Hello Harrison, it's nice to see you in the flesh." Thoth stated simply without a trace of humor in his voice.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Thoth." Harry said quietly, giving him a hug.

"Now, Harrison, I wish to teach you how to read and write many languages as well as Runes and Arithmancy." Thoth said simply, his no-nonsense voice in full affect.

"Alright, that will be very useful tools to have." Harry said and hugged his uncle one last time before yawning hugely.

"My rooms are in the section before the charms section and after the runes section. You will sleep there for the night." Thoth stated.

"Ok, but where will you sleep?" Harry said with a yawn.

"Do not worry child, I can always conjure up another bed for myself." Thoth said smiling a small smile at him.

"M'okay" Harry said before sleepily walking over to where Thoth said the rooms were.

_**At the meeting of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses.**_

"Hey are you guys sure he's my kid as well, he doesn't act like me?" Set asked. In the next second after Set spoke the scarab beetles Harry had planted on them were activated. A huge cloud of smoke enveloped the gods and goddesses. When it had cleared, Set started laughing madly while pointing at Osiris. Who, at this point in time, had purple skin, orange hair, and green clothes.

"If you think I look funny you should look in a mirror."

"I think I will, later though. Now does anyone know why I called you all here?"

"I have a suspicion of why, but would you care to enlighten the others." Thoth stated.

"Alright, I think Harry was abused, and that whoever did it needs to pay. Also did we bind his powers, because I don't think we did." Set said eyes burning and turning red a sure sign he was pissed off.

"He was thinner than normal when I measured him." Bastet said a frown on her face.

"He was starved when taking the attention off of the mortal woman's other son" Ma'at stated quietly.

"Those-those little, insignificant, narrow-minded, assholes!" Bastet screamed.

"May I eat their hearts?" Sekemet asked her voice deadly quiet. "Also he constantly doubted himself, I don't think he had many friends."

"He didn't, he only had one friend a half-werewolf named Stelian." Isis stated. The rest of the Immortals let that sink in.

"As much as I would like to make those _Mortals_ pay we need to get back on topic. Now did anyone bind or block any of Harry's powers."

"None of us bound him, but Albus Dumbledore did." Thoth stated. His statement was met with outrage and fury.

"We are going to unbind him, Ma'at, Anubis, and Set can do this. Then we will tutor him in everything, so when he goes to Hogwarts he can find his mate and not be intimidated or manipulated by that old coot Dumbledore." Osiris said in an extremely serious tone.

All the Immortals assembled nodded and went and did their various jobs. All the while the young child favored by them slept on peacefully.

_**AN: Can anyone guess who Harry's mate is?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you Elfin69, for reviewing. Also please check out my poll, if I get no feedback the story will be postponed for a long time, or until I get data.**_

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal/other human tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be a submissive. **_

LAST TIME: _All the Immortals assembled nodded and went and did their various jobs. All the while the young child favored by them slept on peacefully._

"**Unbind this young one, his power is too great to lay asleep.**" Set stated his All-powerful-voice.

"**An old coot was right to be worried about his powers, now it is time he shows him why!**" Ma'at scream/whispered in her goddess-of-right-and-wrong-voice.

"**He will have the power to raise or destroy great cities, so let him choose wisely and be faithful to his beliefs!**" Anubis said simply in his powerful-god-of-loyalty-and-preperation-for-the-otherworld-voice. As soon as the chant faded away an ankh appeared over his left hip, the eye of Horas over his left breast, the sun disk of Ra-Atum over his right breast, and a scarab beetle over his heart. The young once-mortal-now-immortal child stirred and slept on peacefully.

"Was the ritual successful?" Thoth asked.

"You know it was, so why are you asking stupid questions?" Set stated.

"There are no stupid questions only stupid people." Thoth stated in his I-am-extremely-smart-now-shut-up-and-listen-to-me.

"So stupid people get smart to ask questions, and then go back to being stupid?" Set asked.

"You know what, ah Hell, just shut up." Thoth stated annoyed. Set laughed happy he got under the bookworms skin.

"Mmm gotta help stelian with furry little problem. Nnn Moony needs to run in a forest. Mahmahmah uncle Padfoot ge'away from the sugar." Harry mumbled in his sleep hugging his wolf plushy that Bastet made him.

"I wish to meet this Padfoot; he sounds like one of my descendents. Also this Moony must be a werewolf; I think I will give him my old hunting cabin." Set mused out loud.

"I think I will give him my set of the werewolf books by an unbiased author. And a few other rare books for various other creature and subjects." Thoth said.

"Why do you wish to kill my descendents with boredom? I thought you got over that prank!" Set said looking horrified at Thoth.

"I had actually forgotten about that, but thank you for bringing it back to my attention." Thoth stated.

'Shit sticks.' Set thought.

_**AFTER HARRY WOKE UP ABOUT 8 O'CLOCK OR SO.**_

When Harry woke up, for first three minutes, he was confused. He was in unfamiliar room with unfamiliar paintings and books.

"So it wasn't a dream." He said astonished.

"Yes! The squirt's up! Now we can plan some pranks and cause some mayhem!" Set said happily.

"Um, you guys aren't angry about the prank I played on you guys?" Harry said a little sheepishly.

"Angry? Hell no, it's been ages since someone besides me had the balls to prank them. This is great." Set stated a gleam in his eye. "By the way who is Padfoot and Moony?"

"They're my god parents. They were going to adopt me but James and Lilly stunned them."

"Wait aren't they two guys? How could they have a kid? And what about your godmother?" Bastet asked as soon as she was in the room.

"Yes they are two guys. A potion Severus Snape made. Also Uncle Padfoot is my godmother."

"Hhmm. Interesting, I wonder what the potion is called." Sekemet stated interested.

"I don't know but you can look in _potions weekly_ for the title of the potion." Harry said.

"Hhmm. I will have to look into that." Sekemet mussed.

"Wait I thought you guys said that you can switch your gender at will?" Harry asked.

"We can, and now you can as well." Set said.

"What! How, when, why?" Harry said.

"You are a complete metamorphmagous. Which means you can change every thing about your appearance." Bastet explained

"Oh, okay." Harry said. "Can we get started with the lessons soon?"

"Sure kiddo." Set said before the Immortals left the room, to let harry get dressed.


	8. SUPER IMPORTANT AN!

Hey, It's wolfgirl, listen since only 5 of you have voted on the Luporum amorem Poll this story is going to be on haitias for awhile until I have more data, so if you like the story vote.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal/other human tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'/_letter_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, the Egyptian gods would be included. **_

LAST TIME: _"Oh, okay." Harry said. "Can we get started with the lessons soon?"_

_ "Sure kiddo." Set said before the Immortals left the room, to let Harry get dressed._

_Dear misters Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black,_

_ It has come to our attention here at Gringotts that both of you and your son have never taken an Inheritance test. As such we have provided a portakey to come and take you directly into the inheritance room at 2 pm on Friday._

_ -Head Goblin Ragnok_

"Well it looks like we're going to Gringotts tomorrow." Remus said, he could rarely venture out of his and Sirius's house what with all the light fanatics wanting to harm a "dark" creature such as himself and Stelian.

"Huh, Moony, whacha say?" Padfoot asked chocolate and pixie sticks clutched in his hands.

"We are going to Gringotts tomorrow at 2 pm because of the portakey they provided us to go take an inheritance test." Moony said taking the chocolate from Sirius and munching on it.

"How's Stelian doing with Harry gone?" Padfoot asked curiously and up ended five pixie sticks at once.

"Alright, he is sad but they will see each other at Hogwarts and I sent an owl to Isis, hopefully they can hang out before Hogwarts as well." Moony stated.

*The next day at Gringotts*

"Woow" Stelian said looking around at the impressive sight of Gringotts large vaulted ceiling and glided marble counters and floors.

"The Lupin- Blacks, I presume?" a small goblin said sneering.

"Yes that's us, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to come and do the inheritance test, and if I may know your name I would be grateful mister Goblin." Stelian said respectfully.

*At the inheritance room after the ritual for all of them*

_Remus John Lupin-Black_

_ Heir to house of Lupin_

_ Heir to house of Anubis_

_ Heir to house of Thoth_

_ Sirius Orion Lupin-Black_

_ Heir to house of Black_

_ Heir to house of Set_

_ Heir to house of Sekemet_

_ Stelian Raul Lupin-Black_

_ Heir to house of Lupin_

_ Heir to house of Anubis_

_ Heir to house of Thoth_

_ Heir to house of Black_

_ Heir to house of Set_

_ Heir to house of Sekemet_

_ Heir to house of Bastet_

"What in the bloody hell?" Sirius asked/yelled confused.

"I'm guessing you're Sirius Lupin-Black by that shout then." A young woman around 20 said simply taking out a tape measure.

"Yes, he is my name is Remus Lupin-Black and this is our son Stelian." Moony said kindly, "May I ask you for your name?"

The young woman blushed and said quietly, "My name is Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Melanie, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that reminds me I was supposed to give you this and get your measurements." Melanie said giving Remus a key and snapping her fingers, which caused the tape measures to spin around them and wrote down all their measurements. Then she gave them a small smile and stated happily, "Your new clothes will be done in 50 minutes." Then disappeared with a smile and a soft pop.

"Um why did she say that?" Stelian asked.

"It's 'cause she's Bastet's apprentice and clothes making and fashion obsessed." Said a familiar voice from the doorway.

"HARRY!" Stelian screamed happily and launched himself at him.

"Heya Stelian, how are you? Auntie Bastet said I could come along and if I can keep up with my training I'm allowed to hang out with you during the weekends." Harry said happily.

Six years passed like this with harry visiting his second family in their hunting cabin, and was extremely happy…at lest until the Hogwarts letter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all my loyal story fans and my new fans as well. **

Guide: _title of book or flashback_/ **animal/other human tongue**/ spell or charm /'thought'/_letter_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, stelian would exist.**_

LAST TIME: _Six years passed like this with harry visiting his second family in their hunting cabin, and was extremely happy…at lest until the Hogwarts letter._

"Well this screws things up." Set said.

"For once I agree with you, brother, uncle, whatever I am supposed to call you in this lifetime." Horus said suddenly appearing in the room.

"Set, what were you planning to do to Harrison, we had agreed before if he was a wizard, he would go to a magical school?" Isis questioned him sharply.

"Nothing, little sprite's too fast for me to catch anymore." Set mumbled disappointed.

"Then He will go to Hogwarts, unless anyone has a VALID concern." Ma'at said simply power radiating off her. "No? Good, this meeting is adjourned." She said sweeping out of the room.

As the gods and goddesses all left the room, Set remarked, "she scares me more than Anubis without his daily chocolate and Thoth without his daily book and tea combined."

*With Harry and Stelian at the Hunting cabin*

"Yay! We get to go to Hogwarts together! I have a very good feeling about this." Stelian stated suddenly.

"OK, Stelian, how about we get our spell books together, September first is in a week."

"You're counting down." Stelian deadpanned.

"Yep, no more 5 a.m. runs and 500 meter dashes." Harry stated happily.

*the week passed with nothing of importance happening.*

"-lian, stelian, c'mon time to get up and face the world." A familiar voice pierced his conciseness with the finesse of a drunken bull in a china shop.

"No lemme sleep." He moaned

"Fine I guess I'll have to eat this giant bar of honeydukes finest milk, dark, and white chocolate all by myself." The voice was just taunting him, and there was no chocolate. His nose was suddenly assaulted with the scent of his favorite chocolate, suddenly he was wide awake.

"Give. Me. The. Chocolate. Now." He practically growled as his eyes snapped open, and he saw Harry holding the 15 pound bar of chocolate out of his reach.

"If you get out of bed and get dressed you can have this one and the twenty-four others I brought." Harry said smirking softly.

"deal." Stelian said narrowing his eyes added, "They're all the same size, right?"

"Yes, I decided to spoil you, since today we leave for Hogwarts." Harry said a soft smile gracing his features.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Stelian said getting dressed then he blinked, "Um, Harry what's your last name going to be?"

"You'll see, I will probably be sorted right after you." Harry said with a secretive smile.

"Meanie," Stelian said. Harry resorted by sticking his tongue out at him.

*If you want to read about the station, read the first Harry Potter book!*

Once on the train Harry and Stelian found an empty compartment and sat down. Harry pulled out a set of cards and proposed a game of exploding snap. During their twenty-second round a chubby, red haired, hazel eyed, boy with a lanky red head with too large hands, feet, and nose barged in.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why are you in our compartment?" Harry asked civilly.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, Evander Potter and he's Ron Weasley." The chubby one said in a self-important voice.

"…never heard of you, and why are you in our compartment?" Harry said still civil tone still in place, but it was frostier.

"We want to sit here so you need to leave, and what are you talking about I defeated You-Know-Who!" Evander's voice had risen so by the end he was shouting.

"We will not leave and Voldemort isn't dead he split his soul only four parts are destroyed there are three left to destroy before he is truly dead." Harry drove his point home by forcing the two boys out into the hallway and shutting and looking the door after them with a wave of his hand. The two boys burst out laughing then changed into their robes. After a quick boat ride with a giant named Hagrid they walked up a marble staircase. Then a stern looking witch led them into the dining hall where harry told stelian about all the different constellations and stars, causing them to miss the sorting hats song and most of the sorting.

"Lupin-Black, Stelian" the witch's voice caused Harry to stop his teaching and give his friend a hug and smile. The hat and stelian debated for ten minutes until it yelled out _**"slytherin"**_.

"Ma'at-Osiris-Isis-Set-Sekemet-Bastet-Anubis-Thoth-Nephys-Horus, Harry" the witch had to take three breaks to fully say his name.

"Just call me Harry Ma'at, my last name's rather long." The new student said simply with a disarming smile. Then he sat on the stool with the hat for thirty minutes talking about the sorcerer's stone and the traps guarding it and how to get past them easily, the hat was a well of information. The hat chuckled and declared him a _**"slytherin"**_. He quickly walked over to stelian and sat next to him. The only thing interesting happening was Headmaster Dumbledore interfering with the sorting of "Potter, Evander" the hat wanted him to go to hufflepuff, but made him go into Gryffindor instead.

Before the hat retired it cackled and yelled out, "Be wary, you meddling old Coot, for the heir of the pharaoh's lives in this castle now and is two-hundred times more powerful than you!" the words had the desired effect Dumbledore paled and didn't regain color throughout the night.


End file.
